Patent Literature 1 discloses a vehicle stopper in the form of a rectangular pipe, which serves as a safety fence installed in parking spaces. The vehicle stopper is installed for each parking space in such a manner that its side surface is in contact with the ground, and a tire of an automobile comes into contact with part of the side surface. The vehicle stoppers are integrally constructed by being connected to each other by using members of various shapes. Also, the vehicle stopper internally houses wiring between an adjustment machine for parking charge and a flap for restraining the automobile from traveling before payment of the adjusted charge. This enables shortening a construction period and reducing construction costs, as compared to a case where the vehicle stopper is installed separately from a pipe for housing the wiring.
Incidentally, there has recently been a growing demand that wiring such as a power supply cable be laid to each parking space, even in any case other than the parking spaces of the flap type described in Patent Literature 1, in order that a charging device for charging a vehicle-mounted battery of an electric vehicle by supplying electric power to the battery is installed for each parking space.